


i will share this room with you

by sonlali



Series: Cuddling Ficlets [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tenderness, first cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: it's david and patrick's third date and david is uncertain of what it means to be going slow.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Cuddling Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172
Comments: 38
Kudos: 263





	i will share this room with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts).



> prompt fill for DelilahMcMuffin from [this cuddling prompt list.](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a) thanks for the prompt!
> 
> 18\. First cuddle
> 
> title from "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel

Their third date finds David and Patrick sitting on Ray’s couch watching a movie while David panics silently. Patrick’s eyes keep darting over to look at David, but then he doesn’t _say_ or _do_ anything! It’s driving David mad. He isn’t sure what Patrick is trying to convey through his _not as subtle as he thinks_ glances. 

Maybe he wants David to make a move. But what move? He said he wanted to go slow after their first date, but it’s the _third_ date now, and what does that mean? Sex is probably still too fast, right? Maybe Patrick wants to neck. David generally prefers to know ahead of time if there will be a necking session during a movie because he does _not_ like to interrupt the movie-watching experience. If he had known that necking was on the table for this movie night, he would have selected a different film. One more in keeping with the tone he would like to set for their first real necking session. 

Although David will make an exception in this case if that’s what Patrick wants to do. He _really_ wants to kiss Patrick, and poor thing clearly needs some guidance in movie-watching etiquette—he only offered David _one_ snack option to last him for the entirety of the movie! So David can forgive Patrick for his poor planning this time and gladly participate in some mid-movie necking. He can always properly educate Patrick for their next movie date. 

But maybe that’s not what Patrick wants at all. Maybe necking isn’t slow enough either. They’ve kissed after both of their previous dates, greeted one another with pecks on the cheek each morning, and there have been quite a few kisses slipped in between customers. But they haven’t really necked yet. Is it too soon for that? Is that what Patrick is silently hoping David will initiate when he keeps looking at David from the corner of his eye? But what if David tries to initiate something and that’s not what Patrick wants at all? David _really_ doesn’t want to mess up this thing with Patrick. Fuck, he already likes Patrick so much. 

Patrick is so _still_. His breaths come in a slow and steady rhythm, his hands are clasped calmly in his lap. He looks like the absolute epitome of calm and relaxed. David doesn’t understand how he does it. David can’t keep his hands still, can’t stop himself from fiddling with his rings or straightening his sweater. He can’t help but shift in his seat every few seconds and clear his throat nervously. David is in constant motion even when he is relaxed, and right now he feels like he’s projecting panic with every breath he takes.

But Patrick looks so calm. It’s somehow making David feel even more uncertain. How is David ever going to figure out what Patrick wants when his face and his body are completely unreadable? Patrick isn’t leaning in for a kiss or resting a hand on David’s knee suggestively—his body language isn’t giving David any indication at all of what Patrick wants. So then why does he keep sneaking glances at David? 

David’s palms start to sweat, which is _horrifying_ , and his mind won’t stop racing. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the movie and ignore Patrick’s sidelong looks. Any action David can think to take seems like it might be pressuring Patrick to move quicker than he feels comfortable, so David resolves to do nothing and let Patrick set the pace. 

Just as David has made this resolution and before he even realizes that Patrick is moving, Patrick is suddenly pressed to his side, his head resting tentatively on David’s shoulder. David’s breath catches in his chest. _Oh_. Patrick wants to _cuddle _. Somehow that never entered David’s mind as what Patrick could be hinting for with his fleeting looks. David has never really been with someone who was interested in cuddling with him. There has been the occasional post-coital cuddle, but David learned to put an end to those before he could get too attached. He’s not entirely sure how to handle this casual affection.__

____

____

David clumsily moves to rest his arm across Patrick’s shoulders, silently praying that he’s doing the right thing. Patrick lets out a small hum and curls closer to David, sliding down to settle his head on David’s chest and releasing a happy sigh. All at once, David is hit by a realization—Patrick doesn’t just want to cuddle. Patrick wants to be _held_. David suddenly feels very tender toward the sweet man in his arms. This man whose strong arms have grown accustomed to holding but who just wants to be held. 

David tightens his arm around Patrick and drops a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. He looks down and sees Patrick smiling serenely with his eyes closed. Patrick brings a hand up and rests it directly over David’s heart, which promptly begins to race at the intimacy. David is reminded again that this is all uncharted territory for _both_ of them. He brings his other arm around Patrick to wrap him fully in a secure embrace.

“Thank you, David.” Patrick’s voice is soft and sweet, and David likes him _so_ much it aches in his chest.

David bites back a smile and shakes his head. Going slow with Patrick Brewer is the fastest he’s ever fallen for someone.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
